1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical delivery assemblies, and, more particularly, to chemical vaporizing assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aroma delivery device is known which is used in conjunction with a consumable product. A problem with such an aroma delivery device is that it is not a stand-alone device. Further, an air treatment apparatus is known which employs a refill pack containing wax or paraffin granules incorporating a fragrance. A problem with such an air treatment apparatus is that it is not designed as a single-use, disposable apparatus.
Further, it is known to perforate a coffee cup lid with very small through-holes (i.e., five-thousands of an inch) and to use such perforations to tear off, or at least partially remove, a portion of the coffee cup lid relative to a remainder of the lid. Further, it is known to use a packet in the food services industry, the packet including a body, a removable or tear-off covering or lid over the open portion of the body, and a food substance (such as jelly) contained in the body under the covering. It is also known to use a gel-packet in the fragrance industry to contain a fragrance which is emitted from the gel-packet; such gel-packets in the fragrance industry are known to be slid or inserted into a pocket of a housing without using a snap-fit arrangement.
What is needed in the art is an inexpensive, single-use, disposable, stand-alone chemical delivery assembly which uses an exothermic chemical reaction to heat a chemical storage device of the chemical delivery assembly. What is further needed in the art is such a chemical delivery assembly which is simple in design, is easy to assemble, and at least substantially preserves the life of a chemical storage device for the end-user.